Taylor Swift one-shots
by SistersOfOlympus
Summary: Exactly what the title says. One-shots for the PJO characters based off of Taylor Swift songs. I'm open to suggestions for songs, characters, and ideas. Percabeth, Jasper, and more! Have fun reading! -Amber. Chapter 5: Better Than Revenge
1. Ours

**Hey everybody- I decided to try something new. I've never done a one-shot(s) before, so I hope these turn out good! I'm trying to base these off of real events in the book, but if I completely run out of ideas I'll make some events up.**

**I am open to song ideas. **

**DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan owns Piper and Jason but Taylor Swift owns Ours. I am just the genius that combined them. XD**

**Chapter One- Ours by Taylor Swift**

**WHO: ****Piper (about Jason) ****WHEN****: During "The Lost Hero" when Piper and Jason were sitting on the bench. (Piper threw Thalia's card for the Hunters of Artemis into the fire)**

* * *

><p><em>Elevator buttons and morning air<br>Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
>If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares<br>But right now, my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_  
><em>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<em>  
><em>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do<em>  
><em>The jury's out, but my choice is you<em>

Drew. Oh my gods, sometimes I wanted to slap my…sister. Still can't say it, or believe it. She has the nerve to hit on my boyfriend- well, in the Mist- and smirk it to my face. But Jason always understood and never encouraged her, and I respect and love him for that.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours<em>

We had made it through everything. People gave us a hundred reasons why we shouldn't be together, but we gave them a thousand reasons why we should. Of course, there was the minor detail that we _weren't_ together yet- but we will be.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_  
><em>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<em>  
><em>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles<em>  
><em>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<em>

Literally- ghosts from your past jumping out at me? It was a possibility. Just out of the corner of my eye I could see my siblings in the Aphrodite cabin exchanging money on a kiss. I don't care, though, because all that mattered is this moment.

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours<em>

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and_  
><em>Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in<em>  
><em>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you<em>

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_  
><em>And I love the riddles that you speak<em>  
><em>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored<em>  
><em>'Cause my heart is yours<em>

If my dad said anything about his SPQR tattoo later- ignored. His tattoo doesn't make who he is, it's probably just a part of his culture.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>

_And don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours<em>  
><em>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours<em>

**When I first heard this song I thought Piper and Jason immeadiatly. I know it was short- but what did you think? Remember, this is my first one-shot (or songfic), like, ever. Any suggestions?**

**Click that little blue button right there. You know you want too…**


	2. The Best Day

**Sorry I've been gone so long! I am open to song ideas. **

**This one is for LAUGHwithaSMILE :)**

**To Bytheway and ChocolatePencil, If songfics aren't allowed on FFn then why do so many people do them? No, I am not going to post a link to the lyrics. We both know that nobody would click on it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan owns Annabeth and Luke but Taylor Swift owns The Best Day. I am just the genius that combined them. XD**

**Chapter Two- The Best Day by Taylor Swift**

**WHO:**** Annabeth (about Luke) ****WHEN****: Anytime in the except The Last Olympian**

* * *

><p><em>I'm five years old, it's getting cold out, I've got my big coat on<br>I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
>Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold<br>I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
>But I know you're not scared of anything at all<br>Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
>But I know I had the best day with you today<p>

I still remember those first few years with Luke, before he turned. He was the big brother I never had, and I loved him like one. He helped me understand the world. Traveling with him and Thalia was by far the highlight of my childhood.

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
>I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys<br>And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
>And we talk and window shop 'till I've forgotten all their names<p>

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
>But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you<br>Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
>But I know I had the best day with you today<p>

He was always so good to me. Luke helped me cheer up when I was down, and figure out my thoughts when I somehow couldn't do it myself. No, at camp there really isn't anywhere to window shop or drive a car, but metaphorically, I guess there could have been.

I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
>God smiles on my little brothers, inside and out, he's better than I am<br>I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
>And I had the best days with you<p>

My father has changed. I ran away from him, but when he saved me in his jet, my feelings changed for him and Bobby and Matthew. It's true; they're so innocent. I wish I was like that.

There is a video I found from back when I was three  
>You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me<br>It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
>And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world<p>

Now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
>I know you were on my side, even when I was wrong<br>And I love you for giving me your eyes  
>For staying back and watching me shine<br>And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
>That I had the best day with you today<p>

I don't care if you're a traitor. Thank you, Luke.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I wrote this in 10 minutes, so it's not my best. Hope yall like anyways! :)<strong>


	3. Eyes Open

**Hello, fanfictioners. (: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry about the formatting issue in the last chapter. For some reason FF wouldn't allow me change it.**

**I tried to have more thoughts in this one, because a few people were complaining that there were too many lyrics. Sorry for the OOC-ness…**

**This one is for PricillaSilver. (: Oh, and to Bripark, "Ain't Nothin Bout You" isn't unreleased. It's actually a cover for a Brooks and Dunn song. **

**I am open to song ideas.**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan owns Leo but Taylor Swift owns Eyes Open. I am just the genius that combined them. XD**

**Chapter Three- Eyes Open by Taylor Swift**

**WHO:**** Leo ****WHEN****: Anytime**

* * *

><p><em>Everybody's waiting<br>Everybody's watching  
>Even when you're sleeping<br>Keep your ey-eyes open_

You always have to be alert when you're a demigod. It's crazy how much you can be attacked, and how much you have to remember. And of course, when you live right next to daughters of Aphrodite, you always have to be on alert for hot chicks.

_The tricky thing  
>Is yesterday we were just children<br>Playing soldiers  
>Just pretending<br>Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

Those memories with my mom back when I was a little kid…they seem like a dream now. Or like they just happened yesterday. A dream I had yesterday- how's that? I never knew how much this world could hold for me. I just hope I find it in time.

_In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
>But now we've stepped into a cruel world<br>Where everybody stands and keeps score  
>Keep your eyes open<em>

Tia Callida made the world seem like a cruel joke- and the worst part was, I didn't even know it at the time. She would "train" me to fight, only for me to get a rude awaking when I entered the demigod world.

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
>Everybody's watching to see the fallout<br>Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
>Keep your ey-eyes open<br>Keep your ey-eyes open  
>Keep your ey-eyes open<em>

You never get a break. The gods don't expect their kids to survive, and most of them don't. It's the ones like us who have to prove we're worth it, that we're worth their attention. That they need us more than they think they do.

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
>Every lesson forms a new scar<br>They never thought you'd make it this far_

When I came to Camp Half-Blood and saw my brothers and sisters, I couldn't believe I was related to them. They all seemed so…so beaten down. And Jake, in all those casts…I didn't see how I was going to survive more than one day if this is how we were supposed to live.

_But turn around, they've surrounded you  
>It's a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now<br>But you've got something they don't  
>Yeah you've got something they don't<br>You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

So many times, if I was alone and attacked, I was convinced I was going to die. I thought about Jason and Piper, and all my other friends at camp, and what they would think if I did. I tried to have a plan for everything. But plans fail sometimes. I know I'm different, I just have to prove it.

Keep your feet ready  
>Heartbeat steady<br>Keep your eyes open  
>Keep your aim locked<br>The night goes dark  
>Keep your eyes open<p>

I was a natural fighter. I always knew what to do in situations like that. But nightmares haunted me, night after night, telling me that one day, I _won't_ know what to do. I'm terrified that someday, my instincts won't kick in. I won't be able to keep up. They won't need me anymore.

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
>Everybody's watching to see the fallout<br>Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
>Keep your ey-eyes open<br>Keep your ey-eyes open

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Was it more balanced, did it seem OOC?<strong>

**Remember, all suggestions are welcome (:**

**~SistersOfOlympus**


	4. Love Story

**I've had so many suggestions for this song! But this is for RandomlyRawr, she suggested first and I know she's reading! :)**

**And to Taylor Swift Fan, I really hope you're reading this, because you didn't log in so I can't PM you. I listened to Madelyn's song, and I really liked it. Unfortunately, I shouldn't put it in here because it's not by Taylor Swift, but I do have an idea to get Madelyn noticed and for more people to hear her. I might even be able to get her on the radio. Please, if you have an account, PM me! Or if you don't, make one! I'm really excited about this. (:**

**I am open to song ideas.**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan owns Annabeth and Percy but Taylor Swift owns Love Story. I am just the genius that combined them. XD**

**Chapter Four- Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**WHO:**** Annabeth (about Percy) ****WHEN****: Anytime in the books**

* * *

><p><em>We were both young when I first saw you<br>I close my eyes  
>And the flashback starts<br>I'm standing there  
>On a balcony in summer air<em>

We were twelve. When I helped nurse him better after he passed out, I never would've thought that I would fall in love with him. I would stand on the balcony of the Big House, wondering if he was the one. Not _the one_ as in love, but the one as in "child of the big three". A little less romantic.

See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>See you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know<p>

He found me, all those times when we were little. Percy just couldn't stop asking about our world, what the prophecy was about, who he was, etc. At the time I found it annoying, but now I realize it's more than that.

You were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<p>

My Dad _and_ Mom both said no to Percy. My father warmed up faster, of course, but I have a feeling that Athena will never completely be there. I would just have to live with it.

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes"<p>

I'd always hated those cheesy love stories. The ones where some spoiled girl falls in love with a too-cute-to-be-real boy, blah blah blah. But now that I'm part of one, I know how they feel. I know that giddy love feeling. There's something about falling blindly into love that's universal. Percy is a prince (literally), and, well, I'm no princess, but whatever. He can make me feel as good as one.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<p>

I've lost track of how many times I snuck out to his cabin in the middle of the night. We always went to his, because, well, his was empty, and mine was full. The harpies could eat us, but it didn't matter. It was worth it. I could always count on him to help me escape the chaos of life._  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/taylor_swift/love_ ]__  
>Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone<br>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<br>It's a love story baby just say yes_

Romeo save me, they're tryin' to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story, baby just say yes<p>

Sometimes I would go too deep, too far away from myself, and I'd get afraid. He was always there to help me through it and understood what I was feeling. I can't thank him enough.

I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<p>

Percy was so stupid. I had liked him for months, probably a year. I was dropping hints everywhere, but he was oblivious as always. There were days where I didn't know if he would ever come around, and I thought about giving up.

"Romeo, save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring"<p>

On his birthday, the day of the war, I made him a cupcake. (Well, sort of. Tyson helped, and it didn't look much like a cupcake) I was dead set on telling him how I feel, even if it meant shaking his shoulders and screaming "I like you, Percy!" for him to understand. But I didn't have to: he beat me too it. Like I said, I didn't make it easy for him. And when I kissed him, I knew it was totally worth the wait.

And said, "Marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story, baby just say yes"

I wanted to be with him forever. It was stupid, I felt stupid and needy doing it, but I always imagined our future wedding. We would make it that far, I was sure of it.

Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Is it what yall expected?<strong>

**I promise to try to do everyone's suggestions, so keep them coming! **

**~SistersOfOlympus**


	5. Better Than Revenge

**This one is for songwriter16!**

**Once again, I am open to song ideas.**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan owns Reyna, Piper, and Jason and Taylor Swift owns Better Than Revenge. I am just the genius that combined them. XD**

**Chapter Five- Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift**

**WHO:**** Reyna (about Piper and Jason) ****WHEN****: HOA Series**

* * *

><p><em>The story starts when it was hot and it was summer<br>And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
>She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause<br>She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

We were in the perfect place. I was just about to ask him out, maybe make a move or something, and he disappears. He was gone for so long, and I was lost out of my mind. When he returns, his arm around some daughter of Aphrodite, I was shocked. Piper was beautiful, of course, and she had everything- whether she wanted to admit it or not.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
><em>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<em>  
><em>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum<em>  
><em>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<em>

She had to know that I liked Jason, right? He must have mentioned something. Yet she still sabotaged everything, she still took him right out of the palm of my hand. I didn't think a daughter of Aphrodite would be much of a threat, to be honest. I mean sure, she's gorgeous, but I thought you were smarter than that, Jason.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_  
><em>She's an actress, whoa<em>  
><em>She's better known for the things that she does<em>  
><em>On the mattress, whoa<em>

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
><em>On the playground won't make you many friends<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind<em>  
><em>There is nothing I do better than revenge<em>

Piper is not what she appears; nobody is. She can say how she's not the typical daughter of Aphrodite, how she doesn't care what she looks like, but the only one she's fooling is herself. And apparently I'm the only person who can see through it. Sooner or later, people are going to see her for who she really is, and I'm going to be there saying "I told you so".

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
><em>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<em>  
><em>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling<em>  
><em>She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<em>

I hate how she assumes that she can charmspeak people into doing anything. She just thinks it can solve all her problems- "I'll just manipulate their minds, no biggie". But it won't, it can't! She is NOT going to get far in life if she relies on that. Sooner or later she's going to have to do things by herself. Here comes Piper the Viper, messing with minds near you.

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_  
><em>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go<em>  
><em>They didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me<em>  
><em>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<br>__  
>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey<br>You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey<br>You might have him, but I always get the last word  
><em>_  
><em>I will get the last word, even if it's on my deathbed.

**So I've realized that's it's almost impossible to talk about TS without mentioning her many boyfriends. So, I'm holding a mini contest! Whoever writes the most thoughtful, in-depth review about Taylor Swift and her past-boyfriend-of-your-choice, the next chapter will be your choice of one of her songs! Have fun! **

**PLEASE LOG IN OR ELSE YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED. I WILL PM YOU IF YOU WIN, AND YOU CAN TELL ME YOUR SONG CHOICE.**

**You can still suggest songs for later without reviewing Taylor, of course. :)**

**-SistersOfOlympus**


End file.
